The Girl Who Reached for the Stars
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: I AM RANDOMPENMENSHIP! k, had to let you know cause I forgot all my account info and email. This is an au fic but it isnt like any of the others. There is a legend among the people that the child born with exotic looks,and an odd personality must be sacrificed to the god of war in order to keep peace among the great nations, to bad for them that Hanuro Sakura isnt a typical woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok, everyone chill out this is my story! Don't freak out ok, I forgot my info..:'( and I read all of your reviews for The Girl who reached for the Stars and Walk through the Fire and I wanted to cry and I mean cry because I was like how did I forget my email for Randompenmenship, blame it on kids and some serious lack of sleep. But don't worry because I'm reposting it under my new user name, k don't be all crazy and shit and flame me. I had a lot go on in the past couple of months. So for everyone who cares Davi turned one in june, yay Davi and Shi is turninging three in November tehe they make me feel But anyways on with reposting and the new chapter

**^^^You need to read the Aunthors Notes before all you Randompenmenship Fans Lose Your Minds^^^**

The Girl Who Reached for the Stars

Prologue:

There is a legend from a land beyond the sea; it's about a woman who changed her destiny. I too will change my destiny, when I was a small child I sat by my grandmother's feet and listened to the story of this woman.

The Ballad of Mulan (Ode of Mulan)

Tsiek tsiek and again tsiek tsiek,

Mulan weaves, facing the door.

You don't hear the shuttle's sound,

You only hear Daughter's sighs.

They ask Daughter who's in her heart,

They ask Daughter who's on her mind.

"No one is on Daughter's heart,

No one is on Daughter's mind.

Last night I saw the draft posters,

The Khan is calling many troops,

The army list is in twelve scrolls,

On every scroll there's Father's name.

Father has no grown up son,

Mulan has no elder brother.

I want to buy a saddle and horse,

And serve in the army in Father's place."

In the East Market she buys a spirited horse,

In the West Market she buys a saddle,

In the South Market she buys a bridle,

In the North Market she buys a long whip.

At dawn she takes leave of Father and Mother,

In the evening camps on the Yellow River's bank.

She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,

She only hears the Yellow River's flowing water cry tsien tsien.

At dawn she takes leave of the Yellow River,

In the evening she arrives at Black Mountain.

She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,

She only hears Mount Yen's nomad horses cry tsiu tsiu.

She goes ten thousand miles on the business of war,

She crosses passes and mountains like flying.

Northern gusts carry the rattle of army pots,

Chilly light shines on iron armor.

Generals die in a hundred battles,

Stout soldiers return after ten years.

On her return she sees the Son of Heaven,

The Son of Heaven sits in the Splendid Hall.

He gives out promotions in twelve ranks

And prizes of a hundred thousand and more.

The Khan asks her what she desires.

"Mulan has no use for a minister's post.

I wish to ride a swift mount

To t home home."

When Father and Mother hear Daughter is coming

They go outside the wall to meet her, leaning on each other.

When Elder Sister hears Younger Sister is coming

She fixes her rouge, facing the door.

When Little Brother hears Elder Sister is coming

He whets the knife, quick quick, for pig and sheep.

"I open the door to my east chamber,

I sit on my couch in the west room,

I take off my wartime gown

And put on my old time clothes."

Facing the window she fixes her cloudlike hair,

Hanging up a mirror she dabs on yellow flower powder

She goes out the door and sees her comrades.

Her comrades are all amazed and perplexed.

Traveling together for twelve years

They didn't know Mulan was a girl.

"The he hare's feet go hop and skip,

The she hare's eyes are muddled and fuddled.

Two hares running side by side close to the ground,

How can they tell if I am he or she?"

I wanted to change my fate the same as she, because from the moment I was born in my village I would never be the same as the other girls. I would never be content with an arranged marriage with a man that I did not know. Deep within my heart I craved for the chance to prove myself worthy as any man, and so one day I left my village by the sea in search of something or anything more than the life of a young wife bearing sons and daughters to a poor man. The journey would prove to be difficult and harsh, but it would also prove to be the smartest decision I ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: k, so we are moving on with the first chapter, and I wrote down the Ballad of Mulan for a second time because it's going to tie together later events in the story. Also, I want to point out thatthis is going to be rated M do to Chapters much later in the story and suggestions. Remember it's AU so pretty much anything my little heart desires can happen and you guys it's gonna be awesome most definitely

Chapter 1 (Leaving the Village by the Sea)

There is a legend among the five great nations that a child will be born, she will be different from the rest, and you can tell it's her by the color of her hair it will be the same as Sakura Petals. The legend states that the child must be taken to the tallest mountain and sacrificed to the god of war in order to retain peace throughout the nations. The best soldiers that money could buy have been searching endlessly for seventeen years for the girl from the legends, not knowing all along that she was sleeping soundly in the village by the sea.

(Sakura's Point of View)

She stared at the young man across form her, and let out a sigh of frustration. He was like a rock, never moving or saying anything, it was irrating. Ever since she lost her parents the villagers were always trying to push her into a marriage, even before she could walk they tried to convince a rich merchant to buy her.

"This is pointless," she muttered under her breath, as she began stripping the heavy outer layer of her kimono, and pulling the jade chopsticks from her hair. They were supposed to bring out her eyes, whatever that was supposed to mean. With one final tug a mountain of petal colored hair flowed down her shoulders, and down her mid back.

"Do you have any shame," the rock hissed from across the room as she made her way to the closes window. Well, it finally spoke, but nothing but stupidity came out of its mouth. She turned to face the dark haired man, and laughed before responding, "Do you have a personality?"

Before the rock could respond she was wiggling out of the damn window, and running as far and fast away from the matchmaker's home as she could. She didn't stop running until she reached the river bank, and then she stared at the disgusting site in front of her.

She quickly rinsed her face washing the powder that had been caked on it away, and she watched at the clouded droplets dripped from her face and polluted the pure water. That was what the villagers were trying to do to her pollute her full of lies about her family, and force her into a marriage at the young age of seventeen.

She remembered the night that the village took her family from her, and she lay on the bank, and closed her eyes losing herself in the moment.

(16 years ago in the Village by the Sea)

"Sakura-Chan, come sit with granny, and she will tell you a story from long ago about a girl who changed her destiny," her grandmother called. She crawled towards her grandmother reaching out for her to pick her up. "Listen closely my dear this is called the ballad of Mulan.

Tsiek tsiek and again tsiek tsiek,

Mulan weaves, facing the door.

You don't hear the shuttle's sound,

You only hear Daughter's sighs.

They ask Daughter who's in her heart,

They ask Daughter who's on her mind.

"No one is on Daughter's heart,

No one is on Daughter's mind.

Last night I saw the draft posters,

The Khan is calling many troops,

The army list is in twelve scrolls,

On every scroll there's Father's name.

Father has no grown up son,

Mulan has no elder brother.

I want to buy a saddle and horse,

And serve in the army in Father's place."

In the East Market she buys a spirited horse,

In the West Market she buys a saddle,

In the South Market she buys a bridle,

In the North Market she buys a long whip.

At dawn she takes leave of Father and Mother,

In the evening camps on the Yellow River's bank.

She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,

She only hears the Yellow River's flowing water cry tsien tsien.

At dawn she takes leave of the Yellow River,

In the evening she arrives at Black Mountain.

She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling,

She only hears Mount Yen's nomad horses cry tsiu tsiu.

She goes ten thousand miles on the business of war,

She crosses passes and mountains like flying.

Northern gusts carry the rattle of army pots,

Chilly light shines on iron armor.

Generals die in a hundred battles,

Stout soldiers return after ten years.

On her return she sees the Son of Heaven,

The Son of Heaven sits in the Splendid Hall.

He gives out promotions in twelve ranks

And prizes of a hundred thousand and more.

The Khan asks her what she desires.

"Mulan has no use for a minister's post.

I wish to ride a swift mount

To t home home."

When Father and Mother hear Daughter is coming

They go outside the wall to meet her, leaning on each other.

When Elder Sister hears Younger Sister is coming

She fixes her rouge, facing the door.

When Little Brother hears Elder Sister is coming

He whets the knife, quick quick, for pig and sheep.

"I open the door to my east chamber,

I sit on my couch in the west room,

I take off my wartime gown

And put on my old time clothes."

Facing the window she fixes her cloudlike hair,

Hanging up a mirror she dabs on yellow flower powder

She goes out the door and sees her comrades.

Her comrades are all amazed and perplexed.

Traveling together for twelve years

They didn't know Mulan was a girl.

"The he hare's feet go hop and skip,

The she hare's eyes are muddled and fuddled

Two hares running side by side close to the ground,

How can they tell if I am he or she?"

Sakura was tired by the end of the story, and so she snuggled closely into her granny's chest. There was a pounding at the door, and then there was shouting from outside. "Hanuro Kyo, you must get make that sorceress and her child leave. She has bewitched both you and you mother, and the child is monster she must be due to the peculiar color of her hair, "a man shouted from outside the door.

"You are not welcome here, leave my home," her father's deep voice bellowed from inside the small house. She felt the comfort of her mother's arms wrap tightly around her small body, and her mother made her way quietly into the kitchen.

"Help me mother please," her mother whispered to her grandmother. "Hand me the child Yuri and lift the door," her grandmother whispered in a hurry. "I do not see a door," her mother's voice was panicked at this point. "That is because the door does not wish to be seen," her grandmother said pointing to the wooden planks below her feet.

She watched in amazement as her mother opened the floor, and the she clung tightly to her mother's neck as she was lowered into the small crawl space. "Sakura-Chan do not leave this place no matter what you hear you must stay put," her mother whispered prying her small hands from around her neck.

The moment that she was alone in the dark, the screaming started and then she smelled smoke, and she listened in horror as her wounded family was burned alive, and she was the only one left. It was days after that, that a man with red eyes pulled her from the crawl space, he told the villagers they could not harm her, and just as he came he left.

(Present time)

Sakura sat up covered in her own tears and sweat from the memory convinced of one thing she was going to leave this cursed village and make her own destiny. She ran towards her small home and saddled a horse, the only thing she took with her was a bow and a set of arrows. The villagers stared in shock at the sight of the cursed girl riding quickly towards the Forrest; she was riding like there was a demon behind her. There was and it lay in the burnt remains of a little shack, in the village by the sea.

A/N: So what did you think it took me a couple of days to figure off how I wanted to start this story. So R and R I hope you liked it so far


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

(Abducted by an Idiot)

(Sakura's Point of View)

The sound of her horse's hooves hitting the narrow dirt road seemed to echo within the vast Forrest, and she was growing weary after two days of nonstop travel.

So she began searching for a place to make camp, and drawing her horse to a halt when she spotted a nearby river.

"This should do rather nicely," she mumbled to herself as she took the reins off of her horse allowing him to graze freely among the grass.

She began collecting wood for a fire, and she didn't notice three lone figures hiding in the brush nearby.

(The Thief's Guild)

"What a nice horse, wouldn't you agree, Shikumaru," Kiba muttered nudging him with his arm.

"It would fetch a nice price, but the woman could be troublesome," Shikumaru indicated to the girl as she started a fire poorly.

"Nah, I don't think so I mean look at her," the blonde with the blue eyes indicated to how she was dressed.

"Looks like a lady to me, and she would fetch an even bigger price if we could take her to Madam Chiyo," Kiba nodded.

Madam Chiyo was the Queen of the Night in the Underworld; she paid highly for any exotic women she could sell at her action to rich men.

The more unique they were the higher the profit they made and that girl hand a river of hair the color of sakura petals. Not mention her eyes alone were about as rare as they could get.

"We'll have to wait for her to fall asleep before we can make our move," Shikumaru stated keeping his eye on the rare beauty.

(Sakura's Point of View)

She could feel eyes on her back, and she decided to pretend to be ignorant to whomever was watching her, and she acted like the other girls in the village had when fishing. Walking into the water and waiting for the fish to swim close enough and catching it with her hands, it was a long and irritating process.

She didn't want whoever was watching her to know she could fight. It would be best for the time being not to draw to much attention to her just yet.

As soon as she finished eating she quickly laid a blanket on the hard ground, pretending to sleep and waited for her unwanted guest to approach.

In about half an hour she hear their footsteps drawing near and she kept her body as relaxed as possible waiting and listening.

"She will definitely draw a pretty penny," someone snickered. "Well, let's go ahead and drug her to be safe," a calmer voice hissed. "I highly doubt she will be much problems, did you see how she was fishing earlier," another voice answered.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," the calmer voice warned. "Stop being a sissy Shikumaru, I'll grab her," the first voice she heard laughed.

Yeah come on idiot, and as soon as he leaned into grab her she slammed her fist into his face, and she was on her feet in a matter of moments staring at three dumbfounded men.

She needed her pack, but the problem was her pack was behind them, so she had to go through them.

(The Thief Guild)

"Look we don't want to hurt you," Shikumaru tried reasoning with the angry girl, and she snorted in response.

"She'll fetch a pretty penny," the girl was mocking Kiba. Yeah, he was right a very troublesome women indeed.

" Hey that really hurt," Naruto yelled whipping the blood from his nose, and she sneered in his direction.

You shouldn't have tried to abduct me while I was sleeping," she hissed.

" Dude, I was wrong she isn't a lady, this is a wild cat, and I hate cats," Kiba growled running towards the pink haired girl.

The hellcat wasn't expecting Kiba's partner to attack her from behind and pin her to the ground.

"Unfortunately for you kitty, Akamaru hates cats more than I do, "Kiba snickered.

"Hurry up and get that drug over here will you," Kiba yelled as Naruto ran with the white cloth. "Nighty, night kitten," Kiba said smirking as her vibrant emerald eyes closed.

"Damn I wasn't expecting that," murmured Naruto as he threw the girls limp body over the back of her horse.

"I told you she was going to be troublesome" Shikumaru mumbled leaning the horse towards their home.

" Well, Madam Chiyo better pay us good for this one, and we need to train more if it wasn't for Akamaru here we would have had to fight the girl," Kiba stated.

A/N: if you have already read this the new chapter is next


End file.
